


there is also a time for sleep

by Indigotuesday



Series: nerds hugging [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigotuesday/pseuds/Indigotuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s the fourth time that Jehan drifts off and his head lolls over to hit Enjolras’ knee that’s really the last straw."</p><p>Jehan naps on Enjolras during a meeting. Enjolras is surprised to find that he doesn't entirely disapprove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is also a time for sleep

It’s the fourth time that Jehan drifts off and his head lolls over to hit Enjolras’ knee that’s really the last straw. The Musain is uncommonly busy and, as such, much louder than usual but it doesn’t seem to be a barrier to Jehan sinking into slumber. Their group is arranged in a rough circle for discussion, but there weren’t enough seats and Jehan had dropped to the floor in front of Enjolras’ chair without complaint. Enjolras has been watching him do that uncomfortable almost asleep thing for the past half hour, even sitting on the floor in the commotion of the cafe, so he must be really tired. Jehan’s head will drift down then jerk back up, he’ll stay stiff straight for a minute, then repeat the cycle. 

Enjolras nudges Jehan between the shoulder blades with his knee as gently as he can. Rather than waking up, Jehan flops pliantly forward so that he’s bent almost in half. 

“Can’t be comfortable,” Joly leans over, murmuring to avoid interrupting Combeferre’s explanation of a new education labor contract. 

“Yeah, I don’t really know what we can do about it though?” Courfeyrac says, from Enjolras’ other side. “He’s obviously really tired and Jehan is really bendy, maybe that’s how he always sleeps.”

“I don’t know, Courfeyrac, that seems like a bit of a stretch,” Joly gets distracted by elbowing Bossuet to draw attention to his truly awful pun, and Enjolras is left to deal with the ragdoll Jehan situation on his own. 

“Okay, okay, c’mere,” Enjolras says, leaning forward to catch Jehan under the arms. He pulls Jehan back to lean against his own legs, “Alright, so maybe you can at least be a little more comfortable and not on the floor.”

It really is amazing, Jehan is completely asleep and the bustle in the cafe is much louder than usual. Enjolras is normally pretty awkward about physical affection, mainly because he’s not really sure how people will react if he touches them or whatever. But Jehan is asleep, so it’s fine, probably. Also, Jehan looks like he hasn’t slept in an age and Enjolras likes his regiment to be in fighting shape, or something (really, he wants his friends to be happy.)

With some maneuvering, Enjolras manages to pull Jehan up on to his lap. Jehan whimpers, nuzzles into his chest. Carefully, Enjolras arranges Jehan’s legs over the arm of the chair and makes sure his back is comfortably supported against his own chest. Enjolras keeps his arms around Jehan so that he won’t slip, securely nestled in Enjolras’ lap. It’s nice, warmth collecting at the points where they’re touching and Jehan’s soft hair trailing down his arm. Looking around and trying to gauge if any of this weird based on the other’s reactions, Enjolras pulls Jehan the tiniest bit closer and quickly ducks his head to cuddle into the crook of Jehan’s neck for a second.

The others pointedly look away, except when they can’t keep themselves from glancing over and hiding smiles. 

Enjolras has to stay very still and avoid making any extreme points that might prompt vigorous hand gestures for the rest of the meeting, but it’s worth it. Bahorel comes over at the end of the night and picks Jehan up like he’s an extremely gangly child. Jehan fights it, kicking his legs out, but when Bahorel sets him down he yawns so hard his legs buckle - he reluctantly accepts a piggyback ride. Before they leave, he peeks back and gives Enjolras a soft, sleepy smile. “Thank you,” he interrupts himself, yawning, “thanks Enjolras.”

It’s the kind of smile, the kind of thanks, that Enjolras doesn’t normally get - sweet and sentimental. He’s used to smiles of triumph when he’s on the winning side of a debate, thank-god-we’re-alive smiles after protests, not thank-you-for-cuddling-with-me-while-I-slept smiles. Something warm collects in his chest as he and Combeferre walk out. Combeferre puts a hand on his back, “That was a nice thing to do, Enjolras.”

At their next meeting, Jehan greets him with a very quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I get it now,” he says. he makes a point of falling asleep on or near Enjolras, so they can cuddle without dealing with all the awkward stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at nevernotfloral for more cuddling based nonsense.
> 
> Title is from the Homer quote "There is a time for many words, and there is also a time for sleep."


End file.
